La culpa es de la ropa
by Yacy Chan
Summary: Este es un pequeño One Shot donde Luffy expresa sus celos a algo...anormal y un tanto peculiar. Disfruten n.n


**POV Luffy**

De un momento a otro cambie mi típica sonrisa alegre a uno de más serio. Todo mi rostro cambio. Lo pude notar. No fue mi intención hacerlo, pero así fue. ¿La razón? Mi pelirroja amiga. Por alguna razón odiaba esa palabra. Amiga.

No sabía la causa por la que me encontraba enfadado. Ella solía hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero después de nuestra larga separación de 2 años algo en mi interior hizo que quisiera hacerla reír, respetar y protegerla más que nunca. Solo yo. Tan solo quería ser yo el motivo de sus sonrisas.

Maldita sea. Sentí como la sangre me hervía. No podía aguantar esa escena.

Unas horas antes habíamos atracado en una isla en la cual había un gran pueblo bastante poblado. Cada uno de nosotros decidió ir por su lado o acompañado. Chopper, Robin y Usuff fueron a buscar plantas medicinales para luego pasar por una biblioteca ya que Robin se había leído todos los libros que había en el barco y quería otros nuevos; Zoro acompaño a Franky (obligado por este ultimo) a una carpintería para materiales que sirvieran para arreglar el barco; Sanji fue tras unas chicas con la excusa de que a una de ellas se les había caído algo; Brook decidió quedarse en el barco; y yo decidí ir con Nami a pasear por el pueblo ya que quería pasar rato con ella después de separarnos.

Ya llevábamos un rato caminado y pude notar como la gente nos miraba. Me extraño ver que la mayoría de ellos eran hombres. Entonces descubrí que no nos miraban a nosotros, sino solo a Nami.

Me gire a verla. Vestía con un corto vestido rosa de volantes, y a juego unas chanclas que la sujetaban del tobillo. Su cabello estaba medio recogido en una pequeña coleta mientras lo sobrante bailaba con los movimientos del viento. Por mi mente solo pudo pasar una palabra que la describía perfectamente.

Preciosa.

Allí es donde me empecé a enfadar, pero no explote hasta que entramos en una tienda de ropa.

Sonreí ligeramente al ver la cara de emoción de Nami después de ver tanta ropa junta. Parecía una niña pequeña.

Me senté a esperar a que eligiera la ropa que se quería probar, que por cierto fue una eternidad.

Después de que Nami saliera de los probadores con unas 20 prendas de ropa, fue a la caja para pagar todo eso mientras yo seguía esperando con los ojos cerrados, pero no pude evitar abrirlos al escuchar a unos chicos hablando fuera de la tienda sobre lo buena que estaba esa chica.

¿Esa chica?

Dirigí la mirada hacia el lugar donde estaban mirando los 3 chavales.

Para mi sorpresa miraban a Nami quien estaba haciendo una cosa algo rara.

Nami estaba con los codos apoyados en la caja, dejando ver el escote del vestido y con una sonrisa bastante tierna dirigida para el vendedor quien miraba los pechos de mi navegante con una sonrisa boba.

Allí fue donde explote.

Me levante de mi asiento y le di una mirada asesina a aquel hombre quien me miro asustado. Entonces Nami me vio sorprendida.

**-¿Que ocurre, Luffy?** –me pregunto tan inocentemente.

**-Nos vamos.** –le dije secamente ocultando mi mirada bajo el sombrero, y sin dejarla responder salí de la tienda echando otra de mis miradas a los chicos que estaban afuera.

No podía creerlo, encima me preguntaba que me pasaba cuando la respuesta era obvia.

Oí como me llamaba de más flojo a mas fuerte. Suavice un poco el paso para dejar que me alcanzara aun sin mirarla.

_Que piernas. Que pelo. Que cuerpo. Qué buena esta. Le haría de todo. _

Eso es lo que escuchaba de los hombres cuando pasábamos por sus lados.

Malditos babosos.

Agarre fuertemente la muñeca de Nami y volví a acelerar el paso. Como si estuviera huyendo de algo…aunque así era. Alejaba las miradas de los hombres de mi navegante.

**-Luffy…por favor, suéltame. M-me haces daño.** –oí decir a Nami.

No le hice caso y la agarre mas fuerte haciendo que ella soltara un quejido.

Al llegar al barco todos estaban allí esperándonos.

Sus sonrisas desaparecieron al ver como soltaba a Nami bruscamente de la muñeca.

**-¡Oye imbécil! ¿Qué crees que le estas haciendo a mi Nami-swan?** –Oí.

¿Mi Nami-swan?

Mire con odio a la persona que había dicho eso. Sanji se encogió de hombros al ver mi mirada.

**-¿L-Luffy que te pasa?** –me pregunto de nuevo Nami.

**-No me llaméis para nada.** –dije, y sin responder ninguna pregunta estire mis brazos hacia la parte más alta del barco perdiendo de vista a mis camaradas.

Necesitaba estar solo.

Al parecer alguien no entendió lo de ''no me llaméis para nada'' ya que al cabo de media hora alguien se sentó junto a mí. No vi quien era ya que mi sombrero me tapaba los ojos.

**-Explícame que coño te ha pasado con Nami.** –me pregunto.

**-Creo que incluso tu entiendes que quiero estar solo, Zoro. **

**-Tiene una quemadura en la muñeca por el fuerte agarre que le hiciste**. –me dijo sin hacerme caso. **–Sé que cuando estas enfadado eres capaz de golpearnos a todos los del grupo, pero nunca a Nami. Jamás serias capaz de hacerle daño a una mujer y mucho menos a ella.**

En eso tenía razón.

**-Nami nos ha contado lo que paso en la tienda. No sabía que fueras celoso.** –dijo riendo. **–No sabía ni siquiera que te gustaban las mujeres. **

¿Intentaba ayudarme o acaso quería deprimirme más? Estúpido Zoro.

**-Si no quieres contarme nada no lo hagas, pero ve a hablar con ella.**

**-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.** –dije cerrando los ojos e intentando dormir, cosa que conseguí ya al despertarme había anochecido y al parecer todos se habían ido a la cama ya.

Me desperece y baje al suelo de un solo salto. Era genial ser de goma.

De repente la oí. Oí a alguien llorando. Salía del cuarto de las chicas. Nami…

Abrí su puerta y me encontré con que solo estaba Nami en su cama. Robin estaba haciendo guardia. Me acerque muy despacio a ella y la llame de un susurro.

**POV Normal**

**-Vete.** –le dijo Nami a Luffy sin mirarle.

**-Deberiamos hablar.**

**-Así que quieres hablar, ¿eh? ¿Después de evitarme durante toda la tarde? **–dijo Nami levantándose poco a poco de la cama ocultando su rostro.** –Bien. Hablemos. Explícame el por qué de tu estúpido comportamiento. Y porque me agarraste más fuerte cuando te dije que me estabas haciendo daño. ¿Acaso era eso lo que pretendías? ¿Hacerme daño? ¡Pues muy bien, lo has conseguido! ¡Mira lo que me has hecho! **–dijo alzando la voz mostrándole la muñeca en la que tenía una gran quemadura.

Luffy se quedo mirando aquello que sin pensar, le había hecho. Alargo su mano y le cogió de la muñeca, pero esta vez con mucha suavidad y delicadeza

**-Esto no es nada comparado a lo que tú me haces cada día.** –dijo sorprendiendo a la chica.

**-¿Pero de que hablas?**

Luffy se acerco al armario de la chica y se lo quedo mirando unos segundos. Después cogió una prenda y sin pensárselo dos veces la rompió y tiro al suelo. Así estuvo hasta la cuarta prenda ya que Nami le había empujado alejándolo de allí.

**-¡! Basta ya, Luffy! ¡¿Eres imbécil o qué?! **

**-Apártate. Se acabo el ponerte esa ropa. **

**-¡¿Quien te crees que eres para decidir que me pongo o me dejo de poner?!**

**-Te ha dolido ver cómo te he roto eso, ¿no?** –le pregunto.** –Pues eso es lo que le haces a mi corazón cuando te veo con eso puesto. **

**-¡Si tienes que decirme algo dilo ya, no estoy para tus tonterías! **

**-Que piernas. Que pelo. Que cuerpo. Qué buena esta. Le haría de todo. **–dijo de repente Luffy. **–Eso es lo que he tenido que soportar oír hoy. También he visto como le seducías al de la tienda para tus propios beneficios. Mi paciencia tiene un límite, Nami, y hoy ha sido cuando ha llegado hasta el final. Se terminaron los vestidos, las faldas, los escotes y sobre todo las seducciones. A partir de hoy vas a vestir como yo te diga y no te separaras de mi lado ni un minuto. **

**-Puedo permitir que me des ciertos tipos de órdenes ya que por desgracia eres el capitán, pero no permitiré que controles mi vida. ¡Ni se te ocurra pensar que te dejare hacerlo!**

**-¡Tu eres mía!** –grito por primera vez en todo el día. –** ¡No puedo dejar que otros hombres que no sea yo te miren con esa cara de estúpidos cada vez que pasas por su lado! ¡Normal que lo hagan, con la ropa que llevas! **

Luffy no aguanto más y sin dejar que Nami le respondiera le cogió de la cintura y la beso salvajemente.

Iba a demostrarle tanto a ella como a otros que solo podía tocarla y mirarla él. Solo el.

Por falta de aire se tuvieron que separar.

**-Eso era lo que te tenía que decir. Me da igual que no me correspondas, pero la ropa no te la volverás a poner.** –dijo Luffy dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir, cosa que no logro ya que Nami le abrazo por la espalda.

**-Eres un idiota. Si estabas enamorado de mí, me lo tenías que haber dicho desde un principio. No sabes la de cosas que pasaron por mi cabeza. C-creí que me odiabas.** –dijo mientras le empezaban a brotar lagrimas.

Luffy se giro hacia ella y la abrazo por la cintura.

**-Yo jamás podría odiarte, Nami. Eres la chica a la que amo. Eres mi Reina Pirata.**

**-Y tú eres mi Rei. Yo también te amo, Luffy, sobre todo cuando te pones celoso. Me encantas.** –dijo riendo.

**-Siento lo que te hice.** –le dijo agarrándole de nuevo la muñeca.

**-No te preocupes. Solo es la marca, ni siquiera me duele. **

**-Nami. ¿P-puedo volver a…besarte? **–le pregunto algo sonrojado.

Nami rio ante ese dulce acto y se lanzo a sus brazos siendo ahora ella la que empezaba el beso. Un beso lleno de dulzura, suavidad y sobre todo amor.

**-Al final tan malo no es la ropa.** –dijo Luffy al pensar que por culpa de esas prendas había conseguido tener a Nami.

**-Sí. Pero ni pienses que te voy a perdonar por haberme roto esas blusas y faldas. Como castigo hoy dormirás en tu habitación y durante toda la semana no te daré ni un solo beso.** –dijo Nami para después empujar a Luffy fuera de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, pero después la volvió a abrir y le arrebato un largo beso a su capitán para volver a entrar a su cuarto.

Porque Nami era Nami y al igual que Luffy necesitaba los besos de su amado, ya que la mejor forma de expresar un sentimiento no son mil palabras, sino un acto de amor, como por ejemplo un beso…o en el caso de Luffy, la destrucción de la ropa de su amada.


End file.
